


Ghost Zone

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: Sander Sides Short [4]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: College/University AU, Gen, Idk I'm just frustrated, Logan and Roman have one line each, Virgil is playing my roomate, finally writing in first person, really short, story base on real life, using Patton to express my frustration, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Patton is upset and confused about why no one in his class will let him join their group for a class project. Virgil tries to comfort him.





	Ghost Zone

I tried I really did. I wanted to help and speak up. I wanted to be part of the team or part of any team. I needed to get into a team for this project. I looked around the classroom. I find Roman and go over. “Hey Roman,”

“Oh hey, Pat.” Roman smiles at me.

“How comes your team?”

“Oh, we have everyone. Sorry, Patton.” Roman shrugs and gives me an apologetic smile.

I smile back, “No worries, I’ll find someone.” I leave Roman and continue looking around. I spot Logan, and I thought surely he would work with me.

“Sorry Patton but my group has reached its maximum.”

I smile, “No worries, I understand.” I leave Logan and continue looking only to get rejected every time. It seems that no one wanted to work with me. I feel like a ghost yelling into the void. I feel like no one care. It's last year all over again. I blink the memories of asking for help in frustration when my classmates just told me that I would be fine and left me alone. That is how I feel. Alone. 

I left class without finding a group. I walk to my dorm, thinking, ‘There has to be a reason why no one wanted to work with me. Am I too loud? Am I annoying? What did I do wrong?’ My questions had no answers. 

I walk into my room and face plant on my bed. Virgil, my roommate, looks up from his phone. “Uh, Pat? You ok?”

I sighed, “No, I didn’t get into a group again.”

Virgil frowned and moved across the small room to my side. He jumped up onto my bed and hugged me. “Sorry to hear that, Pat.”

“Just why?” I asked, frustrated, “What is wrong with me? Why won’t anyone work with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you, Pat. They just don’t know you, and if they don’t know you, they don’t care about you. They're the ones not giving you a chance.”

I sigh, “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t want to have to do all the work.”

Virgil rubbed my back. “You could email your professor, have him stick you into a group.”

“But… they didn’t want me.”

“Tough shit, it’s not fair to have you do a five-man job all by yourself just because they won’t give you a chance.”

I lean on Virgil and close my eyes. “Ok Virgil, I’ll email him tomorrow.”


End file.
